The Sorrow of Sorram
by Morse333
Summary: Not every Jedi fought for the Republic. Torn between his own desires and the teachings he'd learned all his life, Jallis Sorram leaves the Order to defend his Homeworld from a Republic Invasion. A Hero to his people, a Failure to the Order, and a Traitor to his Master, Jallis feels his emotions tearing himself apart as he loses himself to the Clone Wars.
1. The Pledge of Protection

_My people know me as a hero, a gallant Jedi defender that sees the lies of the Republic that has come to help defend his home. They think that I am a saviorthat will see them through this long night and bring them to a brighter future._

 _I don't know that I am._

 _The Order considers me a failure, a lost knight that has joined a regime that seeks to undue thousands of years of peace and prosperity in the galaxy.  
_

 _I don't know if they are wrong._

 _My Master considers me a traitor, or worse. He thinks I'm misguided and nothing more then a puppet to a larger plot carried out by evil men._

 _I don't know that I am not._

 _But I do know that no voice in this galaxy deserved to be silenced, and I will do all I can to stop it._

 _I will pledge my sword and my life to protect my homeworld from the tyranny of the Republic._

 _I am a Jedi Knight no more._

 _I am Jannis Sorram,  
_

 _And I will protect my home._


	2. Looking Backward

_(Reviews Welcome and Encouraged)_

 _ **"Looking forward shows you accept your fate. Looking backward shows you have doubt." -**_ _ **Unknown Jedi**_

 **\- Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

 **\- 27 Days After The Battle of Geonosis**

There was a tremor in the force that night. A sharp shift which made the air feel cooler then usual. Such things were not uncommon in times of uncertainty. But this disturbance came from within the temple itself. It wasn't enough to drive the sleeping Jedi from their beds, but it made resting soundly quite difficult.

The halls were largely empty, which was normal for it being so late at night. The sound of speeders from beyond the temple walls could be heard as the Galactic City never truly slept. The lights were dimmed and few inside the temple remained awake. But there was one who walked through the halls, quickly and quietly, the source of this miserable disturbance.

Jallis Sorram, Knight of the Order, a Jedi known for his skills with a blade and his tongue. In spite of his talents, he would frequently get caught up in arrogance. He remained within the tenants of the Jedi Order without question, but now he wandered as his thoughts shot from one thought to the next.

The usual light, unconcerned smirk that generally rested upon his face had been replaced with a loose jaw and sorrowful eyes. His breathing was somewhat labored as he drifted forward. He was heading for the front of the temple, knowing that the only logical course for him to take was separation.

Suddenly Jallis stopped. His eyes opened wider. He knew what he felt. It was a presence that was all too familiar to him. His head lifted up to see the image of an older man, wearing a common set of brown Jedi robes. His hair was significantly thinned and pale, and his skin was wrinkled with age. It was the unmistakable image of his old master, Amon Droma.

"Where are you going Jallis?" Amon asked the young Knight before him. He had a serious look on his face, as he could already sense the answer to the question.

Jallis looked back his mouth hanging loose a moment. He was at unusual loss of words. Where normally he would have some quick witted response, now he was left with few phrases in his mind. "The fact that you're even here says you already know." Jallis said not breaking eye contact.

Amon did not move. He stood his ground. "And what would drive you so mad as to think that throwing away everything you have here is best course of action?" The older Jedi master was slightly hunched over but remained standing where he was.

The suggestion that he was going mad upset Jallis, more then he had been. "Mad?" He echoed. "You know what madness is Amon? Following this corrupt _Republic,_ " Jallis changed his tone one the word Republic, finding the notion that it was a Republic absurd. "into a war to crush the only voices that are seeing things clearly."

The old Jedi in front of Jallis folded his arms. "I see. So it's Separatist Propaganda that has led you to forsake common sense." Amon retorted.

Amon Droma was approaching eighty years of age, where Jallis was just over twenty five. Amon had always been a steadfast supporter of the Republic, seeing few faults in it. Holding absolute faith in its ability to govern and help the people within it was not terrible common, but Amon was one such true believer. He had fought many conflicts for the Jedi and the Republic, and the recent outbreak of the Clone Wars was just another attempt to destabilize democracy and peace as far as he was concerned.

His young former student was not quite so devoted however. In spite of Amon's teachings, Jallis had always been fairly resistant to the idea. Jallis had seen many things on their many missions together differently then his master, and had found that peace brought by force, and a brewing conflict as a horrendous breach of what the Jedi believed. But with the news he'd received that day, he couldn't stand it any longer.

"I know about the mission you have planned Amon." Jallis said gravely. "Your proposed invasion of Farloria." His words were filled with an unspoken rage. He wasn't shouting, but his feelings were expressed with every breath. "Why would you choose there? Of all the planets in the galaxy, why would you start with that one?" Jallis asked, but he knew the answer already.

Amon stood straighter and crossed his arms. He was caught in a difficult position with the fact that Jallis knew about his planned attack against Farloria. He had tried to keep it from Jallis, hoping that he could have it done before Jallis found out. "So… Ryla told you, did she?" Amon said, suggesting his current apprentice let the words slip.

"It doesn't matter how I know, Amon!" Jallis suddenly shouted. "Why wouldn't you tell me that you were planning to invade my homeworld!?" Jallis was very angry. It came through in his voice, and in his eyes, and in the way he stood suddenly filled with hostility.

"Because if I had told you, you would have left all the sooner." Amon revealed. "I thought…" He paused, as the gravity of this latest failure hit him.

"You thought what!?" Jallis demanded. "That if I found out after the fact, that I might be more willing to follow you on this latest crusade against the freedom fighters of the galaxy?" Jallis held his hands at his side, looking as though he craved a true answer.

"The Separatists aren't freedom fighters." Amon shot back. "They are an army led and loyal to a Sith lord and marching towards the ruin of us all."

Hearing these latest words upset Jallis even more. He had always been an admirer of Dooku. What was more was that Amon knew that Jallis had been, and he knew that those words would just upset Jallis even more.

"Dooku is not a Sith!" Jallis declared something he'd said many times before. "Just because someone leaves the Jedi... just because someone doesn't want to follow your broken shadow of a government, doesn't mean you have to declare them the epitome of evil. Why can't you understand that!?" This was a discussion Jallis and Amon had had many times before, but they were both completely caught in their ways it was futile now.

"And what do you plan to do Jallis? Go march with the Separatists at the drum beat of the Sith?" Amon asked, unfolding his arms, but keeping a straight forward stance.

Jallis's breathing was still fairly hard. "Maybe you should ask yourself if you plan to live the rest of your days as a blind tool." Jallis said, knowing that the notion would aggravate Amon. "But I won't just stay here following you as you lay waste to cities of people that just want to be free."

Amon's nostrils flared as he was referred to as a tool. He had been called that by an enemy before, and he hated the notion that he was. He was a warrior, and always had been. But he hated people thinking that he was just some blind follower of stupidity. He was a man of pride, perhaps more then a Jedi should be.

Amon reached to his belt and drew his lightsaber, but did not extend its blade.

"Jallis, listen to me now." Amon said sternly. "We are at war, and I will not let you run to the aid of the enemy. Now you will turn back around, or I will call upon the sentinels to subdue you." There was no lie in Amon's eyes. He was absolutely serious. But he could not let someone as talented as Jallis leave to thwart their efforts. He had the potential to make the war all that much worse, and Amon could sense he had already lost him.

Jallis seeing Amon draw his lightsaber, and hearing his words, left him with only one choice. It was staring right at him. The warrior of the old archaic corruption, his old master, drawing a weapon against him in a show of force and intimidation. "You won't silence my voice, master" Jallis swore. "And I won't let you silence others."

Jallis reached to his hip, drawing his lightsaber. Immediately he extended its blade, the green glow coming off of it in a start contrast to the darkness around it. Jallis wore a tunic robe and dark pants. On its exterior he wore durasteel armor plates. This was something that he had been taught to do by Amon, who rarely moved about without his own armor on. But here he had not, perhaps as a show of sincerity Jallis. But it was too late.

Jallis did not strike however, his blade was merely extended.

Amon then extended his lightsaber, the yellow blade jetting out. It was a little longer then Jallis's blade, but they had always utilized different styles. Jallis emphasized speed and agility, where Amon worked towards strength and stopping his opponents hard strikes.

"Drawing a blade against your master." Amon observed. "You would kill me to follow your ideals?" Amon did not move.

"I have only the intention of leaving this order, and not returning, Amon. And you are my only obstacle in doing so."

"Then you've found your way into the darkness and lost yourself." Amon announced with seriousness. "A fine Sith you'll be."

The two stared at each other for two seconds. Two seconds of absolute silence, motionless. They just took in the other and breathed, eyes locked, and hands fixed on their weapons.

Suddenly they both moved forward. It was impossible to tell which moved first, the two of them both sensed the other's plan to attack. They came together, Jallis coming with his blade to the side, one handed, while Amon struck with both hands.

The blades came together, and locked. They swung three more times. All three strikes were blocked, and the two kept their eyes fixed. It was a horrible noise, as the rush of the sabers cutting through the air and smashing against each other resounded through the hall.

Other Jedi heard the ruckus and began to appear, watching the old Jedi master and his work on each other. They could sense the aggression, but they could not determine what was occurring before their eyes. It was obviously being done maliciously, but both Jedi were angry, and there was no way to truly stop them. The newly arriving Jedi just kept their distance as the two fought for several more seconds.

But Jallis opted for cutting the duel short. He needed to leave. Even if he succeeded in defeating Amon, he would never make it out of the temple. He drove all his energy forward and with a push of the force he drove Amon back.

Before waiting to see what happened, Jallis ran out of the hallway and through a door which led to a balcony. He was chased as several Jedi demanded he halt, seeing Jallis now as the aggressor. They raced after him so as to block his escape, but Jallis had already gotten a few seconds head start.

Jallis got the balcony and suddenly had a stroke of luck. There were two speeder bikes. Both were projects of a more technically savvy Jedi. He did not know who, but he'd seen them before. He drove a quick strike through one of the bikes, cutting it in half, so that he would not be followed. He then quickly hopped on the second speeder bike, and started it up. Just then a set of Jedi came through the same door he had. But by now it was too late.

The speeder bike lifted off the ground and into the air, and Jallis began to move away.

As he did, he looked back to the balcony, and he caught a glimpse of several Jedi. One of which was Amon, his blade no longer extended, watching his old apprentice ride away in shame. But what hurt the most was seeing Ryla, radiant in her beauty even in the state she was in. She must have felt the disturbance and recognized who it was coming from.

Jallis knew she could see it was him. It was hard on him. Just hours earlier she had told him about Amon's planned attack on Farloria, but Jallis had promised her he wouldn't leave the order over it. Now he was riding away, in the ultimate state of disgrace. Having attacked his master, in the halls of the temple, all because he was breaking the promise he'd made to her.

Looking back may have been the single sign of proof that he was not completely gone, but the fact that he did not turn around showed that Jallis had ended that chapter of his life, and was riding on to an uncertain future.


	3. Landing on a Lie

_(Reviews Welcomed and Encouraged)_

 _ **"Lie to others and you discredit yourself. Lie to yourself and your world will crumble." – Unknown Jedi**_

 **\- Air over Synal City, Farloria II**

 **\- First Month of the Clone Wars**

 **Jannis shook in his sleep. His head moved from facing one direction to the next. His mouth was open and he mumbled out some words. It was a terrible dream that he had. One of pain, and death of many people. He did not know them but he could see it all so clearly and there was nothing he could do.**

 **"Hah!" Jannis cried as he awake, his eyes jetting open to take in that it had all just been a dream.**

 **"Must have been some nightmare." Came a mans voice who Jannis did not recognize.**

 **Jannis sat up, removing a brown blanket which covered him as he could not remember where he was. It was a cramped space. Though it had a high ceiling there were boxes and crates everywhere, tied up in netting to make sure that they would not shift in flight. There were lights on, but they only served to illuminate the dark brown and gray interior of what was no doubt a freighter.**

 **It came back to Jannis in a rush. The specific freighter, a GR-45 called** ** _Saddleback_** **was making one of the last trips from Coruscant to Farloria II, commonly referred to as simply Farloria.**

 **Getting a transport there hadn't been easy. With the outbreak of the Clone Wars, the Republic had been doing all it could to ensure that supplies were not going to the newly formed Separatist Alliance, known as the Confederacy of Independent Systems. On a world like Coruscant however that was very difficult. Millions of ships left every day, many from unregulated areas. Their screening protocols had not fully been put in place, and so a freighter like the** ** _Saddleback_** **could easily get through to open space. The difficulty was just finding a ship that was going to a Separatist world.**

 **Jannis rubbed his forehead, finally looking back at the man. "Terrible nightmare." He answered to the mans assumption.**

 **The man was old, with white hair crowning a bald head. He wore a brown clothes which were fairly simple and cheap. A bear covered his jaw, which had a smile on his face.**

 **"Happens to all of us." The man nodded. He reached his hand out. "I'm Ferg."**

 **Jannis reached his hand out to the man and shook it. "Jannis." He introduced himself without fear. There was no real way the man would know who he was. Though he was a fugitive of the republic, and a former Jedi no less, the likeliness of him being recognized was none existent.**

 **Jannis did not stand out as a Jedi. He wore black pants, brown boots, and a blue shirt. There was nothing about him that really screamed 'force user'. It was just a commoner sort of looking outfit, which he had made sure to acquire before leaving.**

 **"So what brings you to Farloria, Jannis?" the man asked. Others were near them moving about, but no one paid attention to their conversation.**

 **"It's my homeworld. I haven't been back in a long time." Jannis was always quick when it came to social situations. He didn't hesitate in coming up with an answer, even one that wasn't precisely true.**

 **"Mine too. Hell I figure its most of ours on this transport." Ferg said looking around at the people there. None looked wealthy by any means; they all seemed to just be their getting passage back.**

 **"Any specific reason you're coming back?" Jannis asked, at ease with the fact that he was finally amongst some of his own people after spending years without knowing any.**

 **"Well with the war here, and Farloria going' to the CIS, I figured I'd rather sit the war out at home, rather then sitting on Coruscant in case our side attacks it." Ferg admitted with a chuckle.**

 **It was a fear of many outlanders on Coruscant. The CIS was on the offensive, and at that point it didn't seem like they would stop any time soon. Though Coruscant was heavily defended, no one who was from a Separatist world would want to be there if a heavy bombardment came.**

 **"Well I don't know if the Confederates will really go that far. I think they just want to defend our homes." Jannis gave his honest opinion, letting his loyalties be revealed.**

 **"War's a tricky thing, Jannis." Ferg shrugged. "One minute you're defending your home, the next you're burning down someone else's. I've never fought in one myself, but I've seen my fair share and it's never pretty."**

 **Jannis nodded. "No argument here. But I think it's important to at least be ready to defend your home."**

 **"That why your coming back to Farloria? Help defend her, and the nobles?" Ferg asked, mentioning the government of Farloria.**

 **It was a system ruled by noble families, which decided upon a ruler. The lower people had a lot of sway on who was put in charge, and what happened. But realistically they had no actual power in what happened. Still Farlorians were loyal people and happily accepted their system.**

 **"No." Jannis lied. "I just thought it was time to come back and see what opportunities I could find there."**

 **Ferg didn't seem to catch any whiff of Jannis's lie, which was good. Jannis didn't want his motives being tossed around to just any body.**

 **"Well there's always work there. My brother runs a repulsorlift parts shop there. Sure he could use a hand if you ever need somewhere to get on your feet." Ferg offered. "** ** _Five End Fliers_** **." He said giving the name.**

 **"I'll keep it in mind." Jannis said nodding.**

 **Jannis then got a strange feeling that he hadn't noticed before. "Are we landing?" He asked not sure if they were without any windows.**

 **"Have been for about fifteen minutes. Captain gave the call that we'd be on the ground shortly just before you woke up." Ferg revealed with a smile.**

 **"Huh." Jannis nodded with satisfaction. "Easiest landing I've ever had.**

 **After two more minutes the oval shaped ship came down on the ground. It landed at an open space port in Synal City, the capital of Farloria. Few ships were there, but the spaceport was very large.**

 **Jannis and Ferg continued to chat as they disembarked together. Jannis carried no baggage, but Ferg had a large pack. Together they came down the ramp.**

 **Far off in the distance something caught Jannis's eye, and he could sense there was trouble.**

 **A plume of smoke rose into the air. It was high up, and emergency vehicles could be seen heading that way. It was outside of the city in a small town very close by, but it was visible along the flat plains which covered Farloria easily.**

 **Jannis had a feeling of dread in his stomach and he came up to a crewmen that came off near them.**

 **"What's going on over there? Do you know?" Jannis asked very concerned.**

 **The crewmen looked over at the smoke. "Ground Control said a small Republic ship landed yesterday. A group of troopers is in that town over there. The security forces have been battling with them since trying to get them out."**

 **"A small ship?" Jannis sounded very interested and concerned. Ferg was standing just beside Jannis looking over the area in the distance. "How have they not beaten them back yet?"**

 **"Farlorians don't have an army. GARs are tough, and they just have security personnel to fight them off with." The crewmen shrugged, continuing to unload cargo.**

 **"That's war for ya Jannis." Ferg said looking out at the plume of smoke. "It always has a nice way of saying welcome home." He chuckled, but got no response.**

 **Ferg turned around to find that Jannis had disappeared. He had a surprised look on his face as he called out his name. "Jannis?" but no reply from the man that disappeared.**

 **Jannis was already gone, stealthily moving away from the group, and moving as fast as he could to the town where the Clone Wars had first touched his home.**


	4. Predator and Prey

_(Reviews Welcomed And Encouraged)_

" _ **Defense of the weak is the way of the Jedi, but upsetting the balance of predator and pray disrupts the will of the force." – Unknown Jedi**_

 **Town of Thera, Farloria II**

 **First month of the Clone Wars**

"Shift left! Shift left!" a soldier dressed in gray and light white armor. He was amongst a group of soldiers that were dressed similar, in finer looking uniforms that were fairly nice and undamaged a day earlier. Now they looked dirty and some were tattered and torn.

In front of the group of soldiers there were a few makeshift bunker positions, which housed squads of recently minted Clone Troopers. Their white armor covering them from head to toe. A single look couldn't help but finish by seeing their expressionless helmets, accented by their long DC-15 rifles which fired blue steams of super heated ion at the Farlorian troopers across from them.

The Town of Thera was not large at all. It supported a population of a little over two hundred. There were dozens of small buildings through out it, which circled around a central plaza. There were several streets within it, but if one walked far enough in either direction they would be out of the town in minutes.

There were no more then a few dozen soldiers for either side of the fight. The Farlorian Security Forces were clearly the worse off. They were inexperienced, and had been taken by surprise. They were the more numerous group and they had taken twice as many casualties as the clones. Even though they actually knew the layout of the town, their sheer inexperience in the face of the finest warriors in the galaxy made them look like an army of thal-mice fighting a group of Rhaggarin cats.

A thermal detonator went off near a position that an entire Farlorian squad stood in, and several men went flying through the air, colliding with the brown and gray buildings that surrounded them. The other soldiers took cover, but the Clone Trooper onslaught wasn't letting up for a second.

Things looked grim from the Farlorians. Being bested by half as many soldiers did not yield a great amount of confidence for their ability to sustain themselves in the war. But if they lasted through this pressing trial they may postpone the next attack till a time when they were more ready. The question truly was, if they were survive this most minor of incursions.

Suddenly from just outside of the town a swoop bike appeared. It roared loudly, moving at full speed, kicking up some dust as it sped along. Its loud scream audible to everyone as it raced towards the town.

The shooting did not let up but everyone became distinctly aware of the incoming noise. The Clones began to hope that it was not Farlorian reinforcements, while the Farlorians hoped that it wasn't additional clones. Still the sound persisted, until suddenly it came into the central plaza.

A swoop bike, being ridden by a blonde man wearing black pants and a loose fitting dark blue shirt came racing into the center of the town. It was very confusing since he was not wearing a uniform. He seemed to be a civilian that was out for a joy ride and came zipping straight towards the middle of the battle.

Just before he came into the line of fire however the man leaped off the swoop bike to an incredible height. Every single soldier on the battlefield was suddenly staring as the blonde man spun in the air at least twenty feet. The speeder bike turned over on its side, and skidded into a wall where it crashed, just as the blonde man came down, extending a green lightsaber in his hand.

Sorram looked at the Farlorian troopers to his back, every one of them colored completely shocked at what they were seeing. It was clear none of them had really seen a Jedi before and weren't sure whether or not they should shoot him. The Jedi were after all guardians of the Republic which they had renounced, and Generals of the GAR.

Everyone became suddenly less confused, as Sorram began deflecting blaster bolts back at the Clones, and threw a large chunk of rubble at one of their positions. Sorram looked back then for just a moment.

"Come on!" Sorram yelled at the Farlorians. "Keep shooting!" He ordered, which the Farlorians obeyed without a second thought.

Sorram had to move quickly to deflect all of the blaster bolts coming at him. He moved backwards into the position that the Farlorians took cover in. He deactivated his lightsaber as he looked over some of the soldiers that were there. One wore a uniform with a slightly different marker then the others. He had yelled the order to keep shooting, obviously making him the group's commanding officer.

"Are you in charge here?" Sorram asked quickly, yelling to talk over the blaster bolts soaring over head.

The man had a thick mustache and a serious yet surprised look on his face. "Lieutenant Bartin." The man replied nodding.

Sorram tilted his head towards the Republic line. "We've gotta dislodge their position! Do you have any heavier ordinance?" Sorram continued yelling as the fire seemed to get even louder.

Bartin shook his head. "Just a few thermal detonators."

"That'll do! Keep your men here. And don't let up, understood!?" Sorram asked rhetorically.

"You got it!" Lieutenant Bartin said. "Keep on em boys!" He finished raising his own blaster rifle back up.

Sorram knew the clones were smart, and now that he was there they might change their strategy. Still if he acted quickly enough he could be beat them.

Seeing a grouping of the thermal detonators, Sorram raised his hand out. Three of them floated through the air and into his hands. He fixed them to his belt, and made sure they were on well.

Sorram then jumped up into the air on top of the nearest building. It was two stories high, which was good since it gave him the advantage of high ground. Still the Clones saw him jump up there, and he was shot at immediately.

He began running towards the clones on the other side. He hopped from roof top to roof top, his lightsaber launching back every shot that came near him. He ran very fast, as though he'd practiced it a million times. The force was what aloud him to do so. He sprinted, hoping that his plan would work.

Across on another roof top, there were two clones, which started shooting at him. Sorram quickly deflected one blaster bolt right back into one of the clones chest, and the other took cover. He was nearly there.

In a matter of seconds he'd be on top of the Clone positions. He knew what to do. There were several little bunkers, but they were fairly close together.

Sorram leaped off the rooftop and threw two the thermal detonators, one two each of the bunkers at his left and right. He then landed right inside of the clone's central bunker, which the clones seemed to not expect.

Sorram began cutting the white armored troopers to pieces. His lightsaber sliced through them like they were made of jelly. He moved with speed, cutting down five before they even had a moment to look at him.

BOOM

The two thermal detonators went off in the bunkers beside him, the echoed sound of the same voice crying out as the small bombs went off.

Still Sorram cut through the troopers near him. There was nothing they could do, he was much more powerful then their weapons could ever be. He threw a group back with the power of the force, and swiftly cut them down where they lay.

The Farlorian troops took the opportunity, as they were supposed to, and began charging the Republic line.

Red blaster fire over took the blue in moments. The clones were not able to recover, their lines were absolutely devastated.

Without warning however there appeared a box like transport. It had red and white markings and was not very large, but was large enough to have dropped off and pick up all the clone troopers that were there.

The craft landed just outside of town, where all the clones were running towards it. Sorram and the Farlorian troops continued to chase them down, shooting down the very disorderly retreat.

But as they got to the edge of town, the ship, which Sorram knew was a CR-20, turned its side turbo laser cannon to face them. It opened fire without hesitation, and did not stop as the clone troopers boarded

Sorram took cover, knowing that his green blade would deflect those weapons. Some of the Farlorians were killed in the resulting shooting, but the rest managed to take cover.

"What do you we do!?" Asked one of the Farlorians near Sorram.

Sorram looked at him, and he held up his last thermal detonator, a smile on his face.

Sorram quickly came around the corner again, the turbo laser quickly turning to face him.

Before the weapon could fire, Sorram through the activated detonator, and using the force he made its speed crease tenfold. The Thermal detonator shot through the air, and exploded right on the turbo laser cannon.

The cannon exploded and shoot the CR-20. There was still another cannon on the other side, but it faced the wrong way, and the Farlorians came out once more to fire on the escape ship.

The handful of surviving clones had already made it onto the landing craft however, and the transport lifted up off the ground, still taking fire from the troops.

The red and white CR-20 began soaring away over the grassy plains that were beyond the town, moving towards the horizon.

Sorram looked to the skies beside them however, as a number of gray fighters appeared almost from out of no where and ran a horizontal path straight towards the escaping ship. They opened fire, and red blasts ripped through the escaping transport.

The transport exploded and spun down towards the ground, the fighters racing out the other end.

It was the Farlorian defense fighters, which had not been present at the battle till they caught the Republic Transport coming in on their scans. They had not wanted to damage the homes of Farlorians and so had not taken part in the fight for Thera until that perfect moment.

As the Republic transport crashed to the ground in a bright fireball, exploding into bits as it did, the Farlorian troops let out a cheer.

The battle was theirs. After a full day of fighting they had defeated the forty Clone troopers which came to seize the town. They had lost many men, and this tiny incursion made them realize they would need to prepare for even further for the war that was to come. But for that moment they could celebrate knowing they had won the day.

Lieutenant Bartin approached Sorram, taking off a thick com hat which had a small antenna reaching up from it. He shouldered his blaster rifle and extended his hand took shake.

"Who are you?" He asked inquiring with joy in his tone.

Sorram looked at Bartin. "I'm Jannis Sorram." He answered honestly. "I'm hear to defend my home." He concluded with a smile.


	5. A Blind Defense

" _To defend the blind is cause for admiration. To blindly defend is a burden of subjugation." – Unknown Jedi_

 **Synal City, Farloria II**

 **First Month of the Clone Wars**

Sorram was nervous. His hands shook slightly but not in a noticeable way. He pumped his fist a bit to help relieve some of the tension, but it did not do much good, since he knew he'd have to be speaking to people that were a bit above his status.

Never in his life had Sorram spoken to anyone that he considered prestigious royalty. Though the Jedi were called to help settle disputes all over the galaxy, Amon had brought his apprentice along to slog through mud and end disputes with the lightsaber more frequently then not.

Rare had there been an assignment that he was brought along that did not end with the two of them in combat, let alone something that wasn't a prolonged engagement.

Though it had taught Sorram a great deal about war, he did not learn a great deal about negotiations that were about anything other then resource management or cultural differences.

But now he stood within a long chamber, that was nothing but a hallway. It was similar to the vast halls of the Jedi Temple, and served little purpose other then a passageway to other rooms in the building.

Light poured in from large windows and the ceiling, as it was just after noon on a very clear day. The warmth of the light seemed to make the room an equally comfortable place.

Beyond the windows one could see lanes of speeder traffic moving over very tall buildings which reached up to touch the sky, all a mixture of silver, gray, light brown.

Though there was not nearly as much traffic as one would find on Coruscant, nor were the buildings as tall or as numerous as one would find there as well, the city was beautiful and impressive in it's own right.

The largest city on Farloria II, Synal served as the Capitol of the world, and by association the system. And at the center of the city there was a pristine tower that rested as the center piece.

It was the seat the government of Farloria, and the place where the Council of Nobles met to discuss matters of state.

The Council of Nobles ruled over Farloria as they always had, and among them they chose the ruler of the planet, the Arch Duke or Dutchess, depending on who held the title.

Though not a democracy, the council was well aware of the wants and needs of its people and tended to them carefully. But with their place in the outer rim and war on the horizon they had found it to be in the peoples best interest to side with the Confederacy of Independent Systems.

But with no army or navy to speak of, they were left in a strange predicament on how to defend themselves.

So when word of a Jedi who had arrived to aid them came to their ears, they had wasted no time inviting him to speak to the council.

A door opened up before Sorram and looked up quickly.

A single man came out wearing a very formal robe, who nodded, and gestured for him to enter.

Sorram ran his hands down his tunic robe and adjusted himself. He could hear his own durasteel plates clanging against themselves as he moved forward, but it did not bother him as he instantly was determined to state his case.

He entered into a room that was rather tall, and had many windows. Light poured in just as it did in the massive hallway. Before him there was a long crescent shaped table, which was angled to face him, where twelve men and woman dressed in fine clothes stared at him. To his sides there were several rows of chairs where several dozen observers watched the business set before the council.

Sorram stopped just in front them, and bowed his head. His mouth opened a moment, but he remained silent not sure if it was proper to speak first or to be spoken to.

"You are the Jedi, yes?" An older man seated on the left side of the table asked. "The one who aided in the defense of Thera?"

Sorram cleared his throat a moment. "Yes, Noble Councilors." He addressed them by their official titles.

There were many nobles that ruled Farloria, but only those on the council were referred to as Noble Councilors.

"And what is your name?" The older man inquired.

"Jannis Sorram." Sorram introduced.

"And why is it that you are here to aid us, Master Jedi?" The man continued.

Sorram paused and looked to his left, and then quickly back up as he found his words.

"I meant to say, Noble Councilors, that I am the one who aided in defense of the town. But I am not a Jedi."

The Councilors began to murmur amongst themselves, too quiet for Sorram to hear, but he could sense their confusion.

"I mean that I…" Sorram clarified. "Am no longer a Jedi."

Another man, who was younger, spoke up on the other side of the table. "You mean to say that you have the order?"

"Yes, Noble Councilors." Sorram answered.

"And why is that you have come to Farloria?" The old man asked.

"Farloria is my home. Before I was taken to the order, this is where I was born. And this is where I plan to stay." Sorram had a certain pride as he spoke those words.

"And may we ask why it is that you have chosen just now to leave the order and return here?" the younger man wondered.

"I no longer felt that the Jedi Order could be trusted to defend peace. That their ideals are corrupt and bound to their equally corrupt Republic, and I wanted no part of it." Sorram's honesty was quick.

Some of the Councilors looked at each other, somewhat suspiciously.

"You are aware, sir, that a war has begun, just as you are aware that this world has declared for a specific side in that war?" An older asked tilting her head to the side.

"That is why I have chosen to come home Noble Councilors." Sorram responded.

"Could you elaborate on your reasoning for doing so?" the woman asked.

Sorram took a short breathe before he continued. He still sensed confusion and suspicion in many of the nobles, and hoped he could make things more clear.

"This war is spreading rapidly. It is engulfing entire systems that would otherwise have nothing to do with it. Whether one declares a side or not is irrelevant, the war will come. And when it finds those that are not able to defend themselves, it will treat them more harshly then those that can."

The Nobles spoke amongst themselves, as the older man spoke up again. "Are you suggesting that Farloria is incapable of defending itself, sir?"

Sorram shook his head. "I don't doubt that the resolve of Farloria is great. But against the might of the Grand Army of the Republic, I doubt that it can maintain a strong enough defense."

Another Councilor spoke up, this time middle aged man near the center of the table. "You are aware, sir, that our Security Forces were keeping the Republic at bay in Thera for an entire day before you arrived."

"Yes, I am." Sorram replied.

"And did you know that they were holding a strong defense and already preparing a strategy for their removal, which would have been enacted within the hour of your arrival?" The councilor asked.

"No, Noble Councilor, I was not." Sorram admitted.

"And are you aware of the defensive capabilities of Farloria? Our armament, fighter capacity, Security Force personnel numbers? Are any of these things you know?" The Councilor continued to press.

"No, Noble Councilor, I do not know for certain any of these things." Sorram began to sound frustrated.

The councilor looked at Sorram sternly. "Given that, what right have you to pass judgment on Farloria's ability to defend itself."

Sorram restrained himself from immediately jumping down the councilors throat. Though he had a habit of verbal outbursts, especially in his last days at the temple, this was a moment where he needed to show restraint. Though he was not above passive aggressive responses.

"I will ask in response if you are aware that it was a single platoon that was engaged in the town, and that the casualties amongst your Security Forces prior to my arrival were more then double that of the Clones?" Sorram asked rhetorically.

"We were aware of the losses, yes." A separate Councilor responded.

"And that the battle assessment of a tactical withdrawal was being suggesting by the commanding officer prior to my arrival?" Sorram asked, thinking they did not know that.

"The field commander's thoughts on the issue were noted, but overruled." The hard pressing Councilor mentioned. "It was not his place to concede defeat in Thera."

Sorram was hearing words that sounded rather familiar to him. And though the Councilor before him was speaking harshly, Sorram sensed it may have just been a test.

There was a certain degree of fear in the room. Fear and suspicion. Not of Sorram, but more about the future. And Sorram needed to alleviate that fear.

"Noble Councilors, may I speak freely a moment?" Sorram requested.

"You may speak, sir." The Older man who spoke first granted.

Sorram did not waste any time, he knew what he wanted to say. He knew what he had to say. He just hoped it would be enough.

"I have fought in many battles, on my worlds. My Master took me from planet to planet finding thick war torn regions to conclude a conflict with. I've seen how a dozen cultures fight, but most importantly I've seen how the Republic fights, and I've seen it's military in action."

Sorram paused a moment, and took a short breath.

"And the final harbinger of separation from the Order was learning of a battle plan slated for conquest of this very world."

The Councilors all began to talk amongst themselves, this time much louder then before, and much more panicked.

"What are the details of this invasion plan?" The pointed Councilor asked.

"I was not able to acquire the details, but I know the Republic well enough to tell you that the battle for that town was merely a probing maneuver, to test the planets defenses, and prior to my arrival it was a test you failed."

Sorram knew that the image he was painting was bleak, but now was the time to fix that.

"But that is why I have come. I am here because I believe that Farloria is, and should always be free. I know I'm just one man, but I will do whatever I have to ensure it stays that way. And I am willing to do whatever you wish. If you want only for me to enlist in your Security Forces I will do so. But I would beg for you to heed my warning and utilize every asset I grant you simply by saying this."

Sorram knelt down before the Councilors and bowed his head.

"I pledge my life and being to this Council and Farloria."

Sorram's words left the room silent a moment. Never had they seen such a powerful person kneel before them. But it was not something they were likely to take for granted.

And for that moment the room remained silent. But Sorram could already sense that they were elated and searching for the proper words to express gratitude and accept his request without seeming less then noble.


End file.
